Mirror Image
|image = |caption = Will skeletons in the closet tear the sisters apart? |airdate = Jeff Mariotte |writer = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |director = 0743462505 / 9780743462501 |production = Season 4 | previous = Mist and Stone | next = Between Worlds}} Mirror Image is the 19th book in the novel series and is written by Jeff Mariotte. This novel is set between Season 4 Episode 8 "Black as Cole" and Episode 10 "A Paige from the Past" as Cole is human, but he and Phoebe are not yet engaged. Because of this, it actually comes before Something Wiccan This Way Comes chronologically even though it was published several months after. Summary Mirror, mirror, on the wall poised is she, to take the fall, as mist and fog I travel through a demon's will, this binding shall endure. Phoebe Halliwell is stunned when her latest vision involves her younger half sister, Paige. The vision reveals to her that Paige is actually an imposter who will infiltrate the Power of Three and break it apart. However, Piper is dismissive when she learns of Phoebe's concerns—so much so that Cole and Leo end up taking sides as well. Before long, all involved are on edge. Paige senses that her sisters are acting strangely around her, so when she meets Timothy McBride, an attractive young stranger who purports to be a witch, she decides not to tell them. She wants to have something of her own, separate from her Charmed duties. Secrets are estranging the sisters from one another, and the timing isn't good. Women are turning up all over the city, dead by supernatural causes. The perpetrator may be connected to the sisters' past—but if they can't work together, they might not be able to stop him. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's boyfriend. He was known as Belthazor with the powers of Shimmering and Energy Balls before becoming human. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector from the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Teresa Pineda:' Married to Greg Logan when they were twenty years old. Has a son named Jacky. She was targeted by Timothy, but rescued by the Charmed Ones. *'Timothy McBride:' An immortal warlock. His powers included Astral Projection, Projective Levitation, Force Field, and Blinking. *'Agnes Halliwell:' A Warren witch. She had the power of Catoptromancy. *'Philippa Halliwell:' A Warren witch. *'Lorraine Yee:' Works with Darryl to solve a serial murder case. *'Bob Cowan:' Social worker at South Bay Social Services, and Paige's boss. Minor *'Langdon:' Interviews Phoebe. *'Monroe Johnson:' Works for the police force. Junior to Darryl, and annoys him. *'Leonard Scobie:' Works for the police force. *'Oscar' *'Rosa Porfiro:' Timothy's victim. Was married to a man named Rico and have a son named Patricio. *'Stephanie Payzant:' Brown haired task force member. *'Charlie' *'Julia Tilton:' Victim of a serial murder. She was murdered at the beginning of the book. *'Charlie Nordhoff:' Task force member. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She died at the hands of the demon Shax. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father. *'Max Cooper:' Works for the distributor that supplies wine. *'Karen Nakamura:' Victim of a serial murder. *'Sharlene Wells:' Victim of a serial murder. *'Gretchen Winter:' Victim of a serial murder. *'Melinda Warren:' The first Warren witch with the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father. *'William Levine:' Bought an old basement apartment in 1912. *'Lou Marzolla:' Julia Tilton's demanding boss. *'Jeannie:' Julia Tilton's co-worker. *'Shawn Cassidy:' TV star mentioned to have visited La Terraza. *'Susan Sarandon:' Movie star mentioned to have visited La Terraza. *'Clint Eastwood:' Movie star mentioned to have visited La Terraza, and a big tipper. *'Jack the Ripper:' Infamous unidentified serial killer in Whitechapel, London, during the 19th century. *'John Wesley Hardin:' American gunfighter known to have murdered 42 men. *'H H Holmes:' Better known as "Henry Howard Holmes". Was a serial killer to 27 murders in the 19th century. *'Bill Gates:' Business magnate, author, investor, philanthropist, humanitarian, and principal founder of Microsoft Corporation. *'Herman Gates:' Founder of Gates Mansion. The place was built in 1884 as a combined doctor's office and pharmacy, with apartments upstairs. Passed away in 1897. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Philippa Halliwell's Journal Entry Agnes came to the house for the first time since the day she turned against us. We were polite, as she remains family, but no more than polite. She as brought disgrace upon the Halliwell family, and there are many among us who are not disposed to forgive her, nor will become so. Agnes, as the saying goes, has made her own bed. Whether she enjoys lying in it is not a concern for the rest of us. Spells To Find Agnes's Clue ''Pages left And pages right Bring Aunt Agnes's past Into the light. To Vanquish Timothy McBride The Power of Three, Once put asunder, Renews itself, And sends you down under. Artifacts *'Enchanted Mirror:' Agnes Halliwell's magic mirror. Notes *Ironically, Phoebe dismissively compared Paige to Mata Hari in chapter two of the novel. She would later become possessed by Mata Hari's karma in the Season 6 episode Used Karma which aired a year after the novel was written. *Agnes Halliwell and Philippa Halliwell are introduced in chapter 2. Chapter 8 sets the battle between Agnes and Timothy in 1904 in San Francisco. *On page 160 Agnes says she protected Timothy from "her sisters' spells," implying she had more than one sister. This is reaffirmed on page 161 when she says "I was trying to locate a'' sister, scrying with my mirror…" instead of saying ''my sister implying once again that she had more than one sister. Bloopers and Glitches *In this book, it was mentioned that Phoebe met the ghost of their ancestor, Melinda Warren when she first found the Book of Shadows in the first episode. In the episode, she only found references to the woman and first met her in "The Witch is Back". *The Book of Shadows in the novel is described to be a brown leather volume with the triquetra symbol woven in gold. The Book on the show was green leather with the symbol in orange. Covers ЗЕРКАЛЬНЫЙ_ОБРАЗ_1.jpg|Russian cover ЗЕРКАЛЬНЫЙ_ОБРАЗ_3.jpg Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise